<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shining From The Inside Out by sIRoDDbALL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922474">Shining From The Inside Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL'>sIRoDDbALL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIRoDDbALL/pseuds/sIRoDDbALL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that I'll always accept you. Any part of you I'll happily embrace like usual."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Karin/Emma Verde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ive been into the idea of these two since I first saw the concepts for Niji and Id never thought Id see the day where emkr gets this much official content</p><p>basically, Im weak for these two and I need more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know how long I've been watching her, but Karin has always been shining brightly in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Karin-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! In a moment Emma!"</p><p> </p><p>The Karin who I met for the first time was the very essence of cool and reliable. The outline of her form as she kindly guided me is something I still recall now. It was the very same Karin as the Karin moments later when we ended up at the washrooms instead; one with a grimace and an apologetic look. </p><p> </p><p>"Your room is always so cluttered…"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you don't have to clean it for me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Leave it to Emmama!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pft, Emmama? What's that all of a sudden?"</p><p> </p><p>I wouldn't have changed a moment of that day for the world. </p><p> </p><p>Actually figuring out the path took us some time, yes, but we found the dorms together. It was nothing more than comparing my map with her phone's, yet the memory of our hands joining for the first time still lingers even now. In some sense, you could say I was grateful for Karin's lack of direction. If I told her that she'd definitely start pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you don't have to clean up those books there."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! What are these? ...Ballroom dancing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've got a shoot coming up. Apparently it'll have more of an elegant setting and I just happened to know someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, I see. I understand, hehe! Hard-working as ever."</p><p> </p><p>"...You're looking too deep into it."</p><p> </p><p>Karin is every bit the cool figure that everyone normally sees, which is why the Karin sitting alone in that same corner table is so inviting to me. Because there, her distant blue eyes perk up as she listens to me.</p><p> </p><p>"All done!"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, you don't have to do this. I can find everything alright."</p><p> </p><p>"Ehh, but I want to help you. And… I want to keep talking to you like this."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to go that far." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Did you say something?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-Well, if it makes you happy then do as you please."</p><p> </p><p>The Karin who helps me at the drop of a hat, the Karin who holds my hand while walking to school, the Karin that dances and lights up the stage alone, the Karin that helps us all with dance moves, the Karin that smiles confidently when things work out, the Karin that cries quietly when she's feeling scared; they're all the Karin I've gotten to know in these few months.</p><p> </p><p>"It does. It really does. So thank you for everything, Karin-chan."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>It's strange though. Somehow, it's not enough anymore. We spend the mornings, our lunches, our club time, and our evenings together idly. Sometimes we talk about the future, sometimes we talk about nothing. The more of those precious moments I collect, the more I want out of them. I've returned to this train of thought almost every day now.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the same for me. I owe a lot to you Emma. I'm sure the other club members can do things for you that I can't, but if you ever need help I'm right here."</p><p> </p><p>Karin has always said I had a big appetite, watching me eat while laughing. Would she laugh if she saw it now? </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad..."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? You don't sound like it."</p><p> </p><p>It's so greedy of me, isn't it? I know that just because I see more sides of Karin than most doesn't mean that I should keep that to myself.</p><p> </p><p>"But you're always so busy. I don't want to keep you from your work."</p><p> </p><p>In fact, I'd be more than happy to see everyone know more about the kind but clumsy Karin. I don't see that happening on stage exactly, but I'm sure she'll get a huge fanbase! Who wouldn't be after her Diver Fes performance? And then, she'll become even more popular. Then there's sure to be new sides to Karin that I wouldn't ever see… </p><p> </p><p>"Emma…"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I'm being really annoying right now…"</p><p> </p><p>I'm happy to let everyone learn about who Karin is, but I don't want Karin to leave. What's going on with me? </p><p> </p><p>"There's no way you could be. Not in a hundred years."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You're exaggerating."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe. But your company is always welcome… we're all friends after all."</p><p> </p><p>"Karin-chan…"</p><p> </p><p>Karin has never belonged to just one person. The club is special to both Karin and I. Everyone loves Karin dearly. Everything about her. And I've always wanted Karin to have more friends. She says that she prefers to be alone, but I think she likes having a small group like ours. The Karin who smiles and laughs is one of my favorites, and she's been showing up more and more.</p><p> </p><p>"You've warmed up to everyone so quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Not nearly as fast as you I bet."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, that doesn't matter! It's only because I've been in the club longer."</p><p> </p><p>As for me, the time I spend talking with Ayumu, laughing with Ai, warming up with Shizuku or letting Kanata sleep is all special to me; a precious place that I can return to. It's always been my second home, but it's also a place where we can work towards our own dreams; it's more than a home.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up an inch of distance between us! Don't keep your eyes off the school idol Asaka Karin for even a second."</p><p> </p><p>Now that Karin is a part of the club, I got to see the Karin who dreams for the first time. Watching Karin carving out her own path is something I could watch forever. But, at some point, she also grooved a special spot in my mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Karin-chan, you're amazing."</p><p> </p><p>The image of Karin's back is getting further away, and it's getting harder to follow her. At this rate, she won't wait for me anymore. Then, she might get lost. I wouldn't be able to find her. And then… </p><p> </p><p>"What's with that all of a sudden? If that's the case I think you're more amazing. You've been making everyone feel warm like you've always wanted, and your singing is wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're on a different level! You're so hardworking and cool when you perform and cute when you wake up in the morning! Not only that, you're caring and kind and, and! ...Ah."</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey, let's calm down a little."</p><p> </p><p>What do I do? This isn't something that she can help me with anymore; I can't control myself. Despite knowing that, I want to indulge more in Karin. I want her to indulge in me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Hey, Karin?</p><p> </p><p>"Emma?"</p><p> </p><p>You know that I'll always accept you. Any part of you I'll happily embrace like usual. You know that, right?</p><p> </p><p>"...Is everything okay?"</p><p> </p><p>So please, if this is too much, I want you to be the honest Karin that you've been working hard to be and tell me. But just for this small moment, just one small favor… </p><p> </p><p>"Karin-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Could you accept this selfish part of me? ...Only you.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?-"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sensation of her reddened cheeks became another part of Karin I loved dearly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twas not a kiss on her lips. simply a peck on the cheek which happened to be very close to the corner of her mouth (if you want to imagine it that way) :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes I wrote a continuation of this because my EmKr bug started yelling at me in the middle of homework</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emma…"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Karin-chan."</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't! I… um, does this mean, <em> that </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please… tell me your answer."</p><p> </p><p>"Now?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I don't… if you don't… I'm really, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I understand. I just need a moment to think."</p><p> </p><p>One look could build me up, sending me higher than the clouds. Similarly, Emma could bring me down hurtling to the ground doing the same. Not on purpose, of course. If I had to place a specific reason for that it would be my own clinginess. </p><p> </p><p>Before meeting Emma, I didn't even know that I was capable of getting so overly attached to a relationship. Or was that I never acknowledged that side of me? It was hard to say. Especially now with the idol club.</p><p> </p><p>People in my life came and went. Emma showed me it wasn't as simple as that. Classmates, coworkers, rivals, friends; it was easier in the past to put a label on something and behave accordingly. In such a place, there was hardly any room for myself. But nothing is ever that black and white.</p><p> </p><p>Emma met me as I was then and still wanted to be friends. I turned my eyes away from myself, thinking it was for the best to make others happy. Next to Emma, that all melted away into nothing and I would be fast asleep in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>The idea that the only reason we're as close as we are now because of coincidence wasn't so convincing to me anymore. Well, it was a coincidence in every sense of the word, but so was everything else that led up to it along with everything that followed. </p><p> </p><p>It was a coincidence that Emma found idols, it was a coincidence that I was scouted to be a model, it was a coincidence that we were able to attend the same school. It was a coincidence that I couldn't get along with other people my age, and equally so for how Emma opened up to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about it like that ruled out the freedom of choice, however, and it left me ill. I became certain that the two concepts were separated by a blurry line.</p><p> </p><p>We met by chance, we stayed friends out of choice; I can firmly believe in that. It took me so long to arrive at that answer, yet if it was Emma she wouldn't even hesitate to say all that. </p><p> </p><p>"It's been a while since you've been this greedy Emma."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not then."</p><p> </p><p>Really, Emma was amazing like that.</p><p> </p><p>She's always been amazing. The way she sings her songs to reach the sun itself, the way that she embraces everything with those eyes, the way she just… is. Call me over-dramatic and I'd agree, but no amount of words would be enough to describe what Emma is to me. I couldn't ask for a better friend.</p><p> </p><p>And as life would have it, the best things in life are temporary. Our passion can be snuffed as easily as it can be lit. Regardless, we light it over and over again. I don't really get it what I mean either, but I kind of do. </p><p> </p><p>Emma and I won't be idols forever; Emma won't be in Japan forever.</p><p> </p><p>Were I to linger on this when we first met, the distance between us would surely have been further apart. Perhaps not though, as Emma would close it in no time flat. In fact, she already has, over and over again. Does that extend to thousands of kilometers? Beyond the skies and past the seas? </p><p> </p><p>Speaking honestly, I hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>"I think… you're a precious friend to me. Important too. Really, really important to me."</p><p> </p><p>If she left, would there be anything left of me? What am I saying? It's not like I'll turn to ash. My heart might though. A future without Emma is as possible as it is impossible. What Emma has given to me is never going to waste, no matter what. I know that, I won't let it.</p><p> </p><p>Still, a lifetime feels barely enough to give back to her. It's not out of obligation or because I should. It's because I want to. I've made my start the moment I wanted to, and I'm not stopping there. I can't. Once we've started, we can't stop.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to leave you."</p><p> </p><p>"Karin-chan…"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what else to say… I don't know how, how exactly to tell you everything… I don't know what to say. I really like you, I like you a lot Emma. I don't want to leave you at all."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. That didn't make any sense. Forget it."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't. I don't wanna forget that. I don't wanna forget you. I don't want to leave you either."</p><p> </p><p>A place for my unfiltered selfishness is entrusted solely to Emma now. Emma, who can break me down to dust as easily as she can bring me up. The same goes the other way around, it feels like.</p><p> </p><p>My hold around Emma tightened. I hope it wasn't enough to hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Emma."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Emma who isn't used to thinking about heavy things, and Karin who thinks too much... </p><p>just a personal interpretation really lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>